galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikki Maxwell
Nicole Jullianne Maxwell is the main protagonist and narrator of all the Dork Diaries books, and was briefly mentioned in The Misadventures of Max Crumbly as "Brandon's friend." Nikki is a self-proclaimed dork and goes to Westchester Country Day on a scholarship, because her father is the school's exterminator. One of her biggest fears is that someone will find out that she attends Westchester Country Day on her dad's bug extermination scholarship. She lives in Westchester, New York. Nikki becomes very close friends with Chloe Garcia and Zoey Franklin, and develops a crush on Brandon Roberts. Her enemies are Mackenzie Hollister and Jessica Hunter. We get to learn that in the twelfth book of Dork Diaries Nikki's full name is Nicole but she prefers being called by her nickname Nikki. Description Nikki is portrayed as an unpopular girl towards the CCP (cute, cool, popular) clique who, in the first installment, is new to Westchester Country Day Middle School. She is the 9th most unpopular person at WCD, according to her self-written list. She writes in her diary almost every day about the events in her life, hence the name of her series - Dork Diaries. She despises her locker neighbor (and enemy), MacKenzie Hollister, for being mean and quote "a shark in lip gloss." She also dislikes MacKenzie's friend, Jessica Hunter, who is as nasty to Nikki as Mackenzie is. Nikki and MacKenzie both have a crush on Brandon Roberts and compete for him, and it's shown that Brandon return Nikki's feelings. Nikki is told to the best artist in Westchester Country Day saying she wants to be a professional illustrator or an art teacher when she grows up. Although her success in the music industry and having her own TV series in the seventh book may deter that. She is described as an amazing singer, dancer and artist. Throughout the books, Nikki seems to grow more confident in herself and does refer to herself as a dork, not only in her diary but also in public. Personality Nikki is a thoughtful and kind who is sometimes a bit over-dramatic and she truly describes herself as a dork. Nikki loves her family and friends, but can be harsh towards her younger sister and describes her as "a category five hurricane in pigtails." Nikki also thinks that her parents can be "brain dead" sometimes and don't seem to understand her. When Nikki gets excited or elated, she shouts, "SQUEEEEE!" like a little mouse and dances a victory dance copied from a cartoon. She despises MacKenzie Hollister for always trying to make her life miserable. But nevertheless, Nikki is a caring and outgoing person and is said to have a wacky sense of humor, she does however says things before thinking it through. When Nikki is angry or just annoyed she remarks nasty replies in her mind to the person she despises, but is too kind to say it out loud so she either ignore them or says something else that isn't as ignorant or mean. Category:Females Category:Dork Diaries characters